Newly Discovered
by blue-hearts
Summary: COMPLETED VD, Something is wrong with Bonnie. What is it? No pairing BTW (WARNING: If you are a Bonnie fan DO NOT READ)
1. Default Chapter

Newly Discovered  
  
This is what I think should have happened after Elena came back in the clearing. Sorry if you're a Bonnie fan.  
  
//"You wanted us all back together again!" Bonnie shouted at Caroline.//  
  
Bonnie noticed something strange, Caroline glanced at Meredith and Meredith returned the glance. "What?" Bonnie shouted confused.  
  
"N-nothing" replied Meredith quickly slowly looking away from Caroline.  
  
Caroline looked at Matt now and Matt looked back at her. Matt stopped his rejoicing with Bonnie and let go. He stepped away from her slowly, eyes not losing contact with Caroline. Then Caroline gave Matt a slight nod over at Bonnie and Matt's eyes went wide. He ripped the eye contact away between him and Caroline and stared at Bonnie. Suddenly a repulsive expression took over his face. He looked so disgusted. He took steps quicker now, backing away from Bonnie.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" screamed Bonnie.  
  
Matt just kept quietly backing away from her. He accidentally bumped into Elena and Stefan dancing. They stopped and looked at Matt. "What's wrong Matt?" asked Elena looking thoroughly confused.  
  
Matt attempted to speak but in the end he gave up and just pointed at Bonnie.  
  
Elena looked at Bonnie with squinted eyes. "What? What's wrong with Bonnie?"  
  
She made a move to walk over to see if Bonnie was okay but Stefan wasn't about to lose Elena again. He stretched out an arm to stop him from moving any further and he stepped out towards the girl himself.  
  
"Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he cautiously stepped closer to the girl with red curly hair that fell in a mess because of the battle and the rain. He tilted his head as he looked at her.  
  
"What is it? Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Bonnie as she was starting to get really annoyed at what was happening.  
  
"I-I don't know. What IS-" Stefan stopped in his tracks right away. He saw it now. He hadn't noticed before but he saw it now. His eyes wide open as he turned and started in a run. He grabbed a hold of Elena and tugged at Matt to follow him.  
  
Everyone began to run away from the clearing. They found each other again, with the help of Stefan's senses, and they all stopped and started panting. Stefan looked as though he had seen a ghost. He was so very pale, even paler than he usually is because he was a vampire. 


	2. Part 2

Damon had been able to sense the distress of Elena and Stefan and suddenly with a flutter of wings he arrived and emerged from the shadow if a tree.  
  
He stepped out of the shadow to show himself. "What's going on?" he asked looking at them with wide eyes mainly at Elena and Stefan. Then he realized the difference. "Where's Bonnie?"  
  
Stefan had his hands on his thighs, which were in a slight bent to keep him steady and not fall over. Stefan raised his head slightly then gave up at how much effort it was going to take him and instead he held out a hand and waved it slightly to show that he didn't want to talk about it right now.  
  
Elena looked just as confused as Damon felt. Damon looked at Elena and caught her eye, "Do you know what's going on here?"  
  
Elena slightly panting shook her head. Then gasped in a breath of air and said, "I don't know. We were in the clearing then the next thing we knew we were running away from Bonnie."  
  
Caroline and Meredith had fallen on the floor and was trying to catch a few breaths themselves while a little further was Matt leaning against a tree looking just as pale as Stefan had.  
  
Elena slowly walked over to Matt to see if he was okay. This was when Damon walked over to join Stefan and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stefan, what is it? What just happened?"  
  
Stefan lifted his head as his gaze met Damon's. "Its Bonnie."  
  
Damon knew Bonnie couldn't be in trouble because Stefan was not the type of person to leave a damsel in distress to her death. "What about Bonnie?"  
  
Stefan waved his hand at Damon again signaling for an end to this conversation.  
  
Elena joined the two vampires. "Stefan, really, what is going on?"  
  
Stefan couldn't take it. He lost his balance and felt on the ground. Sitting while he was panting.  
  
"Just tell me what's going on will you?" Elena looked at Stefan. "Did something happen to her?"  
  
Then Meredith stepped into the conversation. "Nothing new that we didn't already see before."  
  
Elena still looked confused. "Uh, you DO know that we've known Bonnie for years now right?"  
  
"Here take a look yourself." Meredith pulled out a picture of Bonnie. The one they had taken at her Birthday party a few weeks earlier.  
  
Elena took the picture and looked at it. "Bonnie looks as she always does. I don't see anything."  
  
"Look harder Elena. Look at Bonnie and only Bonnie."  
  
Elena did as she was told. She looked at the picture. Tried to blur out everyone else in the picture then she gasped. "Oh My Gosh."  
  
She held the picture away from her as if it was going to bite her.  
  
Damon took the photograph and looked into it himself. He had heard what Meredith just told Elena to do and he did the same. He tried to blur out all those around Bonnie and look only at Bonnie. At first he saw nothing but the little whiner he always saw but then he saw it. His eyes went wide and his breathing had taken more effort than it normally had, even when he was angry. He couldn't believe it so he looked at the picture again to make sure what he saw was right.  
  
He practically threw the photograph back at Meredith. Meredith made no effort to pick up the photograph.  
  
"Cummon. We need to go now before she finds us." Said Stefan as he got back up.  
  
Elena grabbed on to his arm and he held her to him as tightly as he could. Damon followed the two of them beside Matt, both making sure that nothing would be getting at Elena. Meredith and Caroline holding on to one another as if they were about to die any second now. 


	3. Part 3

They emerged from the woods and made way for the boarding house. They made their way with Stefan and Damon glancing back towards the forest to see if anyone was following them, mainly Bonnie. They had made it. They reached the boarding house and entered it without Bonnie knowing. They were dripping wet. They each took their turn to change into something that was dry and Elena took a shower to clean herself off.  
  
When they were done they sat around Stefan. Each taking a seat on whatever they saw fit.  
  
Elena was looking at the floor as she broke the silence that was in the room. "I can't believe it. And she had been our friend for so long."  
  
Meredith responded, "Yeah. This shouldn't happen. Things shouldn't be this way. We let her into our group." Meredith shook her head in shame.  
  
Caroline patted Meredith on the back. Slightly whispering "It's okay. None of us knew."  
  
Matt had taken a seat on the floor near the bed where Elena and Stefan had taken their place beside each other. He had one knee propped up and his arm on it with his hand at his face. "I can't believe we didn't see it before. And I almost fell for her. I almost fell in love with her." Matt shut his eyes in shame.  
  
"I had kissed her, twice. You didn't have to go through that did you." Asked Damon as he looked at Matt with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
Matt gave a little chuckle, "Ya, your right. I didn't. That was you being stupid Damon."  
  
"Hey, don't push it human. I still have strength over you." Snapped Damon.  
  
"Don't be bitter Damon." Said Stefan slightly taking in the amusement of the moment.  
  
"Don't you start laughing at me too little brother." Said Damon as he glared at Stefan.  
  
"What I don't understand is how three vampires were not able to see this earlier." Said Meredith.  
  
Both Caroline and Matt nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uh, well, we were preoccupied. Its not like we stuck around and just starred at Bonnie all day when we had nothing better to do." responded Stefan still in deep thought.  
  
"Yeah, don't be a jerk Meredith. Everyone was having a rough time. Its not like you saw it before Caroline realized. The only smart one here is Caroline. She saw what really happened." Said Elena.  
  
Damon saw Stefan trying to work out the calculations in his head. "Stop trying to think about it Stefan. Just leave it."  
  
"But I'm trying to think if maybe, just maybe I had been able to see it before and just ignored it." Said Stefan.  
  
Elena put her hand on his arm, "Damon's right. Just leave it at that. Now that we know we don't need to keep thinking about it."  
  
Caroline had been quiet throughout most of the conversation at this part. "Well, I didn't realize until she stood up behind the bush where Matt, Meredith, and she was hiding behind. I reckon that's the only reason why Klaus even threw that lightening at you guys. He wasn't aiming at you guys. He was aiming it at her, to get Bonnie."  
  
Matt and Meredith thought it over. "Then why hadn't he killed her when he had the chance to when she was blocking Stefan?" asked Matt.  
  
Caroline shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
Stefan cut in, "He did. He wanted to kill her then but then I guess Klaus realized that it would be a waste of his furry. I bet he was going to kill her after he was through with me."  
  
"Well its settled then. We have to get rid of her. I mean, its not like we can have that-that THING running around alive." Said Damon.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Stefan got up and grabbed a stake on the dresser table beside his bed.  
  
"We're killing a human. Not a vampire little brother." Said Damon.  
  
"I know but did YOU want to be the one to suck her blood? Cause if you do then feel free." And Stefan dropped the stake he was holding back on the dresser table.  
  
Damon's eyes widened, "Uh, I guess taking the stake with us wouldn't hurt." 


	4. Part 4

They put each put on a jacket and left the boarding house.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in the woods they had reached the clearing and found that Bonnie wasn't there.  
  
"Great, now we have to go look for that little-" said Damon really annoyed.  
  
"Damon." Elena turned back to look at him with narrow eyes, "We'll just go look for her. No need for that kind of language."  
  
Damon looked at her. "Fine, but we're taking my car."  
  
They walked over and everyone got in Damon's car. It was quite crowded but without Bonnie it was still okay, just a bit squished.  
  
They drove around for hours. Stefan and Damon had even tried to enter Bonnie's house through her window but they couldn't see any sign of her.  
  
Every few hours Meredith would call the McCullough's house to check if Bonnie had returned.  
  
They had wandered around for a while. Drove up and down streets time and time again. Then they saw her. The little small form walking with her head down, she was all-alone.  
  
They had parked Damon's car a few blocks away from where Bonnie was and they got out. Stefan gave Damon the Stake and said, "Okay, go ahead." He nodded at Damon.  
  
"What?" said Damon, "You want ME to stake her? No way!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You have no problem killing people before." Said Meredith.  
  
"No way! I'm not doing it." Exclaimed Damon. He crossed his arms and leaned against his car.  
  
"Why not?" said Stefan.  
  
"Why don't YOU do it then?" snapped Damon.  
  
Stefan flushed colour into his cheeks, "B-because I don't kill."  
  
"So then you should start now." Said Damon.  
  
"Shut up. I'll do it"  
  
They all turned to see who had spoken.  
  
It was Matt.  
  
"Uh, but you don't kill. Your HUMAN." Spat Damon.  
  
"So? This is different. This isn't killing. Its saving the world of something horrible." He replied coolly and looked at Stefan, "Doing my part to make the world a better place to live in. an easier place for people of all different forms to live in peace."  
  
Stefan smiled at him, "Go gettem'. Strike her dead."  
  
Matt took the Stake in his right hand and felt the power flowing from the stake to his hand. He let out a breath of hair and put the stake in his jacket pocket and casually caught up with Bonnie.  
  
The rest of them had to hide behind a bush near by to be able to see and hear what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Bonnie. Wait up." Shouted Matt  
  
Bonnie turned. "Aren't you going to run away from me like everyone else has?" and tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
The expression on Matt's face really did look as if he wanted to run away but he couldn't. He said he would and therefore he will.  
  
It took him so much effort but he managed to take one step closer to Bonnie and that was enough. He couldn't walk closer to her, and then he choked out a "No."  
  
Tears were spilling down Bonnie's cheeks now and she stepped closer to Matt to hug him but for every step Bonnie took he took two steps back.  
  
Bonnie stopped when she realized that Matt was backing away from her. She threw her arms down to her sides with clenched fists. "What is WRONG with me?"  
  
"Uh," said Matt, "Where did you want me to start?"  
  
Bonnie looked shocked. "What?"  
  
Matt looked around as if desperate to get away from her. "Uh, I asked where I should begin." Confused because he knew very well that she had heard him the first time he said it. Bonnie's eyes widened in horror.  
  
Then Matt realized that he was taking too damn long with this. He had to just do it. "Look Bonnie. Uh, this is just something I have to do."  
  
Matt took out the stake he had his hand gripped on in his jacket pocket.  
  
Bonnie looked up from her hands where she buried her face in for crying again. "Do what?" she screamed.  
  
That's when she saw the stake in Matt's hand. And her eyes widened more, "What are you doing?" as she backed away.  
  
Matt looked as if he could just leave it like this. With her backing away from him was good. But then he heard Stefan whisper from the bush beside him.  
  
"Just do it Matt. Hurry before we lose our chance."  
  
Matt looked back at Bonnie as she had her back against a bush.  
  
Matt ran at her with his eyes closed and striked it right in her shoulder blade. "Damn, he missed."  
  
"Dammit Matt keep your eyes open! You have to see where you are striking." Shouted Damon a little louder than Stefan's whisper.  
  
Matt let out another breath of air and nodded. Bonnie was shrieking in pain but no one had come out. /What was going on?/  
  
Matt looked at her with the look like he just smelled something very foul, and striked her right in the heart.  
  
Bonnie stopped shrieking but was gasping for air.  
  
Matt took the stake like a bat and hit her over the head over and over again.  
  
Bonnie's eyes rolled upward and she could no longer keep her balance and fell to the ground and just lay there lifeless.  
  
The other five people jumped out from the bush and joined Matt smiling and laughing. Elena gave Matt a big kiss for being so brave. Stefan and Damon patted him on the back and smiling like they had just come out alive from a big battle.  
  
"Now, THIS is rejoicing!" Shouted Damon.  
  
Disclaimers: Characters all belong to L. J. Smith. And the idea belongs to my twisted sense of humour. 


End file.
